


Home

by niammer69



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pen Pals, Postcards, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niammer69/pseuds/niammer69
Summary: хейтот, кто живет в твоей квартире. я пьян в Бостоне, и это - единственный адрес, который я знаю. счастливых праздников.ББСкинни!Стив, альтернативная вселеннаяНавеяно на автора этим http://captainbeardburn.tumblr.com/post/136268845324





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/gifts).
  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287369) by [AvaKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly). 



>  
> 
> * Спики́зи — нелегальные питейные заведения или клубы, в которых подавались крепкие алкогольные напитки во времена сухого закона (1920—1933) в США.  
> 

Стив прикусывает губу, когда переворачивает открытку. Его пальцы всё ещё в зеленой краске, которую он использовал раньше, и она оставляет следы в углу белого картона. На одной стороне карточки чёрно-белая картинка паба, сидящих и улыбающихся людей, на которых видны яркие следы света, которые отскакивают от кирпичных стен.

Он выглядит как любой мелкий паб в окрестностях Бостона. Стив видел много таких, потому что он — парень, которого вызывают, когда хотят сделать декор в стиле ретро. Его малый бизнес ориентирован на владельцев, пытающихся воссоздать спикизи* 20-х или оживленные сцены для танцев 40-х. Стив любит это. Но именно этот паб он не может вспомнить. Это не один из тех, в котором ему довелось работать и в котором его разум тут же начал разрабатывать план самосовершенствования атмосферы.

Он качает головой и улыбается. Неудивительно, что Тони считает его безнадежным. Голова Стива полностью забита мыслями о работе и не видно никакого просвета. О, нет. Теперь голос Тони звучит в его голове, поэтому он возвращает своё внимание обратно на открытку. 

_хей  
тот, кто живет в этой квартире. я пьян в Бостоне, и это — единственный адрес, который я знаю. счастливых праздников.   
ББ_

Отлично. По крайней мере, кто-то прислал ему добрые пожелания, даже если это совершенно незнакомый человек, напившийся в городском баре 4 июля. Прямо в день рождения Стива. В то время, когда все строили свои планы и оставили его одного не в состоянии постоять за себя. Ах, он не должен злиться. Похоже, он никогда не говорит о своём дне рождения. Он отмечает его 4 августа, потому что не любит всей этой суеты в день независимости. Иногда он задает себе вопрос: действительно ли ему нравится мучить себя? Поежившись, он прогоняет суицидальные мысли прочь. Тони встречается с кем-то другим. Стив не знает, с кем, но Тони светится. Спит больше. Пишет СМС и улыбается телефону, как сумасшедший. 

Иногда Стив скучает по любви. Это было слишком давно. С другой стороны, он не заинтересован в разбитых сердцах, так что он не гоняется за отношениями. Со второй стороны, самое важное — ведь никто и не хотел его. Астматик, хилый и слабый, готовый упасть при малейшем порыве ветра. От чего угодно.

Он кладет открытку на его полку с фотографиями и памятными подарками,   
поставив её между двумя фотографиями: одна с его мамой, а другая — с Тони, Роуди и Сэмом, у которого в руках самый большой торт, который Стив когда-либо получал. На 4-ое августа. Да ладно, его друзья заботятся о нем. Это Стив, который облажался, и спустя десятилетие он не осмеливается сказать им.  
~

_  
Уважаемый кем-бы-вы-ни-были,_

_Если вы не получили никакого странного письма на прошлой неделе, то остановитесь прямо сейчас и выбросьте это. Но если вы получили (а я уверен, вы читали его), то знайте, что я сожалею о пьяной открытке. Извините, вы, должно быть напуганы. В любом случае, чтобы доказать вам, что я и правда раскаиваюсь, вот вам закат. (эта фотография была на моём телефоне. Не могу вспомнить, когда сделал её. Но точно знаю, что это вид из моего дома в Бруклине)_

_ББ_

Стив держит фото, напечатанное на низком разрешении принтера, на слишком тонком картоне. Надпись на обратной стороне — маленькая и аккуратная. Этот ББ проявил большую заботу, пытаясь сделать всё так, чтобы было идеально, но края фотографии уже немного помятые. Есть штамп, шлепнутый в углу, будто её спешили положить в почтовый ящик. И адрес прямо на ней. Будто все это было написано в спешке. 

Хотя картинка была лучше, чем любое профессиональное фото. Стив может узнать небо Бруклина где угодно. Это немного сомнительно и немного неточно, но, тем не менее, именно так Стив видит мир без своих очков. Фиолетовые и розовые оттенки облаков над крышами возвращают его в детство, в те времена, когда он ещё не переехал. Он вернулся уже давно, сразу после колледжа, но иногда он всё ещё чувствует, что пропустил важные изменения в городе. Фотография в его руках теперь его любимая и она точно отправится к другим фотографиям.

~

Он проводит переговоры сам с собой в течение трёх дней, прежде чем он решается ответить на письмо. Возможно, это действительно адрес ББ на открытке. Возможно, это не так, но Стив набросал что-то впервые за несколько месяцев и во всем этом виноват ББ. Стив хочет разделить эту часть Бруклина с ним, тем более, что ББ сказал, что он жил здесь. Каждый, побывавший здесь, не забудет Бруклин. Никогда.

Итак, он останавливается в своём излюбленном салоне, чтобы распечатать фотографию. Он пришёл, чтобы забрать заказ. Он заканчивает на 20 открытках, потому что место в его альбоме было ограничено. В основном в нём старые фотографии: улицы, парки, магазины, мороженое. Один из них — автопортрет и Стив кривится на него, но владелица магазина настаивает, что он должен включить его в набор. Стив знал её уже почти год, всегда приятный и вежливый человек, поэтому он соглашается.

_  
Дорогой ББ,_

_Я вижу Ваш Бруклинский закат, и понимаю, что это вид из моего окна. Они отремонтировали здание через улицу два года назад, так что сейчас здесь больше цветов. Ну, я думаю вы видели его много раз, когда жили здесь. Кроме того, батарея сломалась ещё до того, как я переехал. Есть какие-нибудь советы, как с этим бороться?_

_С_

~

_Привет С,_

_Вау, ты удивительно рисуешь. Ты художник?_

_Посмотри за батареей в месте, где выцвела краска. Постучи гаечным ключом, это должно сработать. Чёрт возьми, она была сломана ещё до того, как я жил там. Нет шансов на большую удачу. Ты нашел тайное место?_

~

Стив проводит три недели в поисках секретного места. Никакого движения половиц, никакие стены не кажутся полыми, никакие панели не отрываются нигде. 

Тем временем они не прекращают обмениваться открытками. У них хорошее расписание — два раза в неделю. Это то, чего Стив с нетерпением ждёт, даже думал, что ББ самодоволен по поводу суперсекретного тайника. Стив подозревает, что дёргает цепь Стива. Придурок. Но это слишком забавно, чтобы остановиться, слишком забавно, чтобы расстраиваться из-за этого. Кстати, ББ пишет добродушно и ни разу Стив не почувствовал, что намерения у ББ плохие. Поэтому он хватает кусок картона, быстро рисует средний палец на одной стороне и копирует заднюю часть открытки на другую. 

_Придурок._ — Это всё, что он пишет.

~

 _Ты такой сопляк. Тебе повезло, что ты такой весёлый и умный._ — Стив прячет лицо, когда читает это. Но, тогда он прячет карточку тоже, потому что _ББ просто хороший человек_ и Стив не должен привязываться только из-за какой-то шутки.

~

_Посетив сегодня ещё один паб, я клянусь, у меня нет проблем с алкоголем. Я — продавец, поэтому я должен переходить через забегаловки. Но посмотрите на это место. Я бы вышел за того, кто оформлял его. Представь, как красив ум, который может придумать это!_

Стив улыбается новой открытке в течение нескольких дней, другой паб, дизайн которого он придумал сам. Тони дразнит его, Сэм дразнит его и Роуди предлагает разыскать ББ, кем бы он ни был. Стив вежливо отказывается. Он не может разрушить всё, вступив в контакт. Если бы ББ увидел Стива, он бы бросился наутёк и никогда бы не написал ему снова. 

~

Руки Стива трясутся. Он знал, что это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

_Привет, С_

_Наконец-то возвращаюсь в Бруклин. Я с моими друзьями открываем паб там и поэтому я не смогу писать некоторое время. Хотя хотелось бы увидеть тебя. Или чат. Или СМС. Ладно, мой номер внизу. Знаешь, если ты захочешь._

_Тогда, возможно, мы можем встретиться. Я написал адрес паба, как обратный. Нет более универсального ящика. Возвращаюсь домой._

_Надеюсь увидеть тебя вскоре._

_Баки._

Сердце Стива замерло, потом ещё и дыхание остановилось. Он взбалтывает свой ингалятор. Дерьмо. Выглядит, как будто ББ — нет, Баки. Выглядит, словно Баки хочет видеть Стива и говорить больше. Но если Стив сделает это, всё закончится. Он ничего не может поделать, хотя он хватает телефон и посылает СМС. 

_Я: добро пожаловать домой  
Баки: Спасибо! :)_

~

Вот как начинается и заканчивается быстрая смерть, потому что Баки никогда не отвечает на стивово "доброе утро" на следующий день. 

Тони хочет пойти туда и надрать ему задницу. Сэм и Роуди сдерживают его, Тони всегда уступает им. Да. Стив должен немного подумать, чтобы разобраться с этим, но пока его друзья счастливы, то он счастлив тоже.

Баки... Стив опрокидывает третий стакан виски, его очки упали с носа и он щурится на последнюю открытку из своего набора, которую он оставил. С его уродливым лицом, слишком широкими глазами, скрытыми очками за толстыми стёклами, рот нараспашку, слишком худыми или даже тощими щеками и слишком непослушными волосами. 

Это действительно много говорит о том, сколь малого он веса, то, что он легко пьянеет от виски и выбегает в середине ночи, чтобы опустить открытку в ближайший почтовый ящик.

~

Утром его сильно тошнит. Он даже не может винить Тони за этот глупый запой.

— Почему бы тебе просто не пойти туда? — спрашивает Тони между перекусами за завтраком.

Стив качает головой и тут же сожалеет об этом, поэтому он протирает лоб, прежде чем укусить ещё яичницы. Она жирная. Стиву нужно ещё две рюмки виски, чтобы окончательно забыть то, что было вчера. Но он переборол себя.

— Я имею в виду перехватить почтальона, — добавляет Тони и Роуди толкает его локтём.

— Тони, — предупреждает он, — перестань давать ему советы.

— Что, — бормочет Тони, — мой совет — хороший совет.

— Я сдам тебя с Сэмом, — угрожает Роуди.

— Не смей.

Стив улыбается им. Его голова убивает его и его сердце вновь разбито, не смотря на то, что он упорно трудился в течение последних пяти лет, чтобы избежать именно этого. Очевидно, Стиву не суждено найти любовь, подобно этой. Никогда. 

— Доброе утро, — слышится голос Сэма и он садится около Тони, хлопая его и Роуди по спине.

Стив моргает, забывая об этом — всё потом, когда другие люди сидят рядом с ним.

— Это Наташа и Клинт, — говорит Сэм, — Клинт — давний армейский приятель и его подруга Наташа.

Оранжевое размазывается в глазах Стива, пока Наташа кивает. Стив наконец приподнимается и смотрит на них. Симпатичные. Она похожа на знаменитость, совершенная и изящная. Можно разглядеть достаточно рельефные руки Клинта, пока он листает меню, потому как рукава его футболки короткие. Стив вздыхает и говорит "привет", когда Сэм представляет его.

— Итак, что тут хорошего? — спрашивает Клинт, — Эй, тут три вида кофе, и я хочу каждый. 

— И немного поесть, — добавляет Наташа.

Завязывается разговор, пока они едят. Эти двое сидят рядом со Стивом, заставляя его сердце неприятно сжиматься, потому что они очень близки.

Он скучает по этому. По поцелуям в щёку и возможности держаться за руки.

Ему не хватает любви, потому что он чувствует — правда ли он влюблён? Он может сказать, что полюбил Баки, зная его только по завиткам его почерка? Или Стив просто жалеет себя из-за того, что его мечты про любовь всей его жизни не исполнились?

Он слишком поглощён мыслями, чтобы заметить, что пришёл кто-то ещё, пока не услышал:

— Никто не называет меня Джеймс. Я Баки.

Он... он чертовски великолепный и улыбается, и Стив ничего не говорит, просто быстро убегает и прячется в квартире. Он выключает свой телефон — хорошо, что у него сейчас нет клиентов — прежде чем свернуться калачиком на кровати и пытаться забыть о Баки, открытках и о его блядской улыбке.

~

Каковы шансы, что Баки не получил открытку и не увидел его портрет этим утром. И Сэм знает его и его друзей. Но Баки — распространённое имя. Но Стив вполне уверен, что это — тот самый, и он не сможет забыть его, не тогда, когда он не может ограничивать встречи с Баки.

Возможно, ему стоит перестать общаться с парнями. Но он не хочет терять своих друзей. Блять. Он забьёт на разбитое сердце ради друзей. Блять. 

Стук в дверь заставляет его выглянуть из укрытия. Часы на тумбочке показывают половину девятого вечера. Стив зарывается в подушку. Кто бы это ни был, он уйдёт. Тони знает, что его следует оставлять в покое, когда он исчезает.

Но нет. Он не прекращается. И он настойчив.

В прихожей кто-то говорит, чтобы прекратили стучать. Вдохнув, Стив вылезает из кровати. Его соседи не виноваты и заслуживают тишины. Он не твёрдо стоит на ногах, дверь открыли слишком сильно и он чуть не врезается ему в лицо, но вовремя хватается за дерево.

— Хей. 

Баки. Тот, кого он видел тем утром, держит карточку с изображением Стива. И это подтверждает, что он именно тот, с кем он переписывался. Он моргает, Баки прикусывает губу, нервничает. 

 

— Правда, прости, что я так поздно, — говорит он, — Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я потерял свой телефон. И твой номер. И был так занят пабом, поэтому я не мог прийти. 

Ох. Плечи Стива опускаются, и он прислоняется к двери. Почему он не подумал об этом вместо того, чтобы делать такие выводы, как осёл...

— Я имею в виду, что этим утром Сэм сказал нам приехать, и мы были около твоего дома и я всё равно собирался зайти, но ты убежал, и я не знал, что это был ты, пока не получил открытку...

Баки вдруг останавливается и, когда Стив смотрит вверх, он сжимает переносицу, бормоча под нос "Соберись, Барнс". 

Его тёмные пряди волос неопрятно свисали на лицо и Стив хотел запустить в них руку. У него широкие плечи и он высокий, сильный. Стив думает, каково это ощущать эти руки вокруг себя... ох. Протез вместо левой руки. Он не заметил его до этого. Теперь он понимает шутки ББ о съёмных конечностях. Стив затаивает дыхание, как будто перед ним ночной Нью-Йорк. 

Баки пришёл к нему, даже после того, как увидел.

— Я так и не нашёл тайное место, — говорит он и Баки поднимает на него глаза.

Уголки его рта медленно поднимаются, когда до него доходит, что имеет в виду Стив. 

— Это секрет, — говорит он, самодовольно ухмыляясь. 

— Как думаешь, мог бы ты сказать мне, где это?

Баки приподнимает бровь.

— Зависит, — говорит он, — заплатишь ли ты за это?

— Что?

— Пойдешь со мной на свидание, — говорит Баки. Звучит больше как вопрос, хотя и сам Стив не уверен. Как он не уверен.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, а его сердце бьётся. Притягивает Баки за куртку, достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться губами.

Прикоснуться, поцеловать и ещё, и ещё.

Когда Баки уходит через полчаса, они оба улыбаются как идиоты, и Стив никогда не был так счастлив, стоя на пороге в пижаме. 

~

Первое свидание было через две недели в пабе, который не совсем был готов к открытию. Стив работал там в ускоренном режиме.

 

~

— Счастливых праздников, — говорит Баки, когда Стив открывает глаза.

— Ты знаешь, сегодня мой день рождения. — бормочет он.

— Конечно, — говорит Баки, целуя в нос. В слишком большой нос, на котором уже есть след от очков. 

Иногда Стив не может поверить, что Баки любит его, как и он его. Да, он объезжает его задницу, но он ни раз комментировал — это задница Стива его объезжает. Он хихикает при воспоминании о прошлой ночи.

— Ну, если ты будешь смеяться надо мной, я не скажу, где секретное место, — бормочет Баки.

Стив перекатывается на Баки, чьи руки обвиваются вокруг его плеч. — Год прошёл, — жалуется он, — Просто скажи уже.

Баки смеётся, его рука обвивается вокруг Стива, притягивая ближе. Целует его в висок. 

— На пожарной лестнице есть кирпич, под окном, третий ряд снизу. Второй слева.

Нельзя сказать, что Стив не может быстро двигаться, ведь слез с кровати и отодвигает кирпич он в мгновение ока. Он находит записку в пакете. Это записка, неуклюже написанная, но Стив узнает почерк Баки, где угодно.

_Тот, кто найдёт это,  
Мой папа умер в прошлом году, а мама переезжает в Чикаго. Я не хочу переезжать, но нужно заботиться о сестре. Надеюсь, однажды я вернусь. Поэтому, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь об этом месте, пока меня не будет._

_С любовью, Баки._

Стив вздрагивает. Он переехал сюда несколько лет спустя даты, указанной в записке, должно быть тут жили и до него, но он чувствует, что эта записка его. Как будто была написана для него.

Он смотрит вверх и видит Баки, прислонившегося к подоконнику в спальне, с улыбкой на лице, которая превращает внутренности Стива в смесь.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — говорит он.

Баки усмехается и шмыгает носом, а затем говорит, что что-то в глаз попало. Но это нормально, потому что Стив присоединяется к нему и просит переехать.

~

Солнце светит над городом, полоса света пробивается на кухню чуть выше сломанного радиатора. Проходит через стол, где сидит Баки, его улыбка ярче, чем свет, падающий на него.

Дома, наконец-то.

~Конец~


End file.
